The invention relates to a folding knife. In this specification the term “folding knife” must be interpreted sufficiently broadly to mean any type of a folding tool having an elongate workpiece, such as, for example, a blade, a shank or a stem. Furthermore, any reference in this specification to an “elongate blade” must be interpreted to mean any elongate workpiece such as, for example, a blade, a shank or a stem.